Captain N: The Game Master Vol 1 1
| Series = Captain N: The Game Master | Volume = 1 | Issue = 1 | Date = | Previous = — | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Welcome to Videoland Appearances Featured Characters: * Captain N / Kevin Keene * Princess Lana Supporting Characters: * Duke the Dog * Kid Icarus * Little Mac * Samus Aran Villains: * League of Darkness ** Donkey Kong ** Eggplant Wizard ** King Hippo ** Mother Brain ** Uranos Other Characters: * Good King Charles Locations: * ** Northridge * Videoland ** Palace of Power Items: * NES Zapper * Super Power Pad * Ultimate Warp Zone Vehicles: * Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: * Editors: * Editor-in-Chief: }} Synopsis The Fruit and Vegetable War Appearances Featured Characters: * Captain N / Kevin Keene Supporting Characters: * Kid Icarus Villains: * Legion of Darkness ** Eggplant Wizard Other Characters: * Atilla the Honeydew * Celery Stalkers * Colonel Corn * Corporal Kiwi * King Pumpkin * Lt. Lime * Mother Brain * Pear-odactyls Locations: * Videoland ** Cornucopia *** Plentiopolis ** Fruitopia *** Temple of Fruit ** Vegetania Items: * NES Zapper * Royal Raspberry * Super Power Pad Vehicles: * Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: * Editors: * Editor-in-Chief: }} Synopsis Every Dog Has Its Day Appearances Featured Characters: * Captain N / Kevin Keene * Princess Lana Supporting Characters: * Duke the Dog * Kid Icarus Villains: * League of Darkness ** Mother Brain ** Uranos Other Characters: * Skeleton Men Locations: * Videoland ** Palace of Power Items: * NES Zapper * Super Power Pad Vehicles: * Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: * Editors: * Editor-in-Chief: }} Synopsis Money Changes Everything Appearances Featured Characters: * Captain N / Kevin Keene * Princess Lana Supporting Characters: * Kid Icarus * Samus Aran Villains: * League of Darkness ** Mother Brain Other Characters: * Gamets * Ridley Locations: * Videoland ** Metroid Asteroid ** Zebes *** Brinstar *** Norfair Items: * NES Zapper * Super Power Pad * Zeebetite Vehicles: * Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: * Editors: * Editor-in-Chief: }} Synopsis Notes * This issue does not credit its creators by the tasks they performed, making it difficult to tell who did what. The individual stories are credited as follows: ** Welcome to Videoland is credited "By George Caragonne, Bob Layton, Ken Lopez, Art Nichols, John Cebollero." ** The Fruit and Vegetable War is credited "By Bryan D. Leys, Mike Chen, P. Zorito, Jade Moede, John Cebollero." ** Every Dog Has Its Day is credited "By Bryan D. Leys, Rodney Ramos, Art Nichols, Dan McKinnon, John Cebollero." ** Money Changes Everything is credited "By George Caragonne, Ross Andru, Bob Layton, Jade, J. Jackson and The Gradations." Quotes Gallery File:Captain N The Game Master Vol 1 1.jpg Related References External links